Alola's Temptations
by TempleOfWolves
Summary: Alola offers a gallery of unique and special Pokemon, they want a connection with you.
1. Rockruff x Kukui

Morning Session With Rockruff

Opening to a sunny morning at the Kukui house, Rockruff was cutely sprawled on the couch, the pups cheek resting on a pillow, entertaining his brain watching the fish in Kukui's aquarium. The air conditioner made that satisfying low hum, the pup could feel the light breeze through his fur. Hearing a door open he turned his head seeing his owner had finally awoken from sleep and head for the kitchen, the pup hopped off the couch and sped to him.

Hearing the tiny paws scamper to him, Kukui had to stop making his coffee, he had to, he couldn't not greet his best pal with an affectionate brushing on his head.

His hand rubbed his rock puppys head and across his coat. Getting down to use both of his hands now, they were rubbing on Rockruffs haunches, shutting his eyes as his fur stood up with a warm emotion. Professor Kukui had grown attached to his forbidden parts, he spent several seconds giving his Pokemon ecstasy when he went to play with Rockruffs ass with an index finger. He trained Rockruff into his own home pervert, groaning from being penetrated by his finger. He took it out and Rockruff had to watch him prepare his coffee.

The next minute Rockruff was growing impatient and felt teased, yipping barks at him trying to get back his attention. The pup turned around, waving his tail while swinging his behind in a circular motion, begging for more of that ass play. It got him feeling his loins stir and his penis peep out a soft bit. A sudden noise of toast popping up from the toaster startled Rockruff, the Professor had buttered up his toast first, taking the newspaper from yesterday and went to their Living Room area. The dog was watching him mess with a device right underneath the TV and sat down. Rockruff leaped back on the couch to be next to Kukui. After a couple sips of black coffee he placed his cup on a coaster and turned to Rockruff with a grin.

The couch faced a few feet from the TV, above a red light casually blinked recording Kukui and Rockruff on the couch, and what would the professor want to tape? He tried to cushion Rockruff on his back until slumping. Kukui had adjusted his dog to spread his lower legs facing the camera. Kukui began to tongue Rockruffs small sheath, soon putting his mouth on his sheath he pressured his penis to peek harder out. Removing his mouth Kukui was holding it with two index fingers like chopsticks. Then Kukui started grabbing it casually and whack it off a bit, the Rockruff was all stiff and bone. He stopped and Rockruff tried to get up from his slumped position approaching the Professor to not slack off, but he looked to his newspaper, almost like paying no attention to him.

Rockruff wanted his 'excitement' to keep flowing down the road for a while, going down to sniff the side of his asscheek, burrowing on his pajamas. Hitting the cheek with his paw annoyingly, Kukui shooed off his paw so he could undress himself in front of the camera. He mainly growned trying to take his pants off, keeping his pajama shirt on him, the camera picking up the removal of his pants. Kukui getting a good shot of himself flexing his ass, before rejoining the pup on the couch. Kukui got busy squeezing his own wood until he felt Rockruff go over his leg skin with his paws to play with it, sniffing in-between the underside of the meat and balls, sniffing around the pole inhaling the scent of excited master, the front ridge of his head, under the head his sniffer wetting gently across the slit.

Being lifted up, being level with Kukui's eyes as he was picked up by the professor. Kukui was taking in whiffs of the feral scent in Rockruffs crotch bringing it close to his mouth then moving away teasing the suffering Rockruff. Impatient Rockruff got to swing his dick forward, humping the air. Kukui wanted to tease him a tad bit more, but Rockruff had snarled at him to put it down, lips wrapping around its flesh. The dogs front paws sat on top of the professor, while they began to slip and caress Kukuis forehead. Wasting no time he jammed his red stick deep in Kukuis mouth, begging him to keep sucking so he did.

The camera caught the dog facehumping Kukui, barely being able to capture the red shaft buried in and slickly rubbing on the Professors tongue. Kukui had slurped in both the cock and its feral taste, his lips were smushing on fur right when he met the end of his shaft. The entire cock had now lied on his tongue, Rockruff pleasurably assaulted his face and throat. He could only imagine the look on Rockruffs face. Kukui just continued staring at the closeup view of fur, and can feel it gently touch against him. He had this pup by the penis, polishing Rockruff to his breaking point.

Leading to Rockruff busting his rocks off, the professor felt his flush. Rockruff's cock pulsing of creamy injections serving as a dirty meal in the Professors mouth. The batter rushing to his throat.

Once coming back from cumming Rockruff slid his dick out. Kukui grabbed him, turning Rockruff, feeling Kukuis thumbs touch and further open the forbidden Pokemon hole, the pressure of his fingers provided much heated anticipation for the Rockruff. Being lowered down, his body quickly going into getting prepared to take the member, who's head pressed on his hole.

The helmet slid in the hounds bum, then like sliding down a pole at the playground, got sunk and impaled. His tail danced telling Kukui he's happy with this. Getting comfortable Rockruff moved, shifting and rocking his butt side to side feeling the hard bone in him. Rockruff froze his groove cause of Kukuis hand holding him still. In a long pause, Kukui had thrust high up his pup anus, he hissed while Rockruff groaned, not sooner after the first one Kukui hit up another thrust in Rockruff, then a valley of deep slide-ins were keeping Rockruff in tune to the Proffesors pace. Kukui let his hand off helping Rockruff to bounce on his cock.

The number of mornings he slipped this thing through Rockruffs ass, adapting to almost daily fuck Rockruff. It was every now and then his impressive meat got shared to his wife at night, or to the companion that accompanied him every morning. Rockruffs butt slapped behind Kukuis thrusts enjoying submitting his rear for his trainer, dog's ass wrapped on dick, being a warm sleeve, the satisfaction of living meat going rock bottom into his butt. "Oh yeah Rockruff! Let's Go! Give it everything you got! My body is ready! Woo!", Kukui yelled, filling Rockruff to the hilt, the cock head being squished and hammered at the sweet spot to the end of his rectum. It took minutes, Kukui was feeling sweaty and dirty using his Rockruff in this energetic and pleasurable manner. The rock dog continued to hammer back pumping Kukui's tower of dick up and down his ass, Kukui grinded enough to squirt in Rockruff's hot tight channel. The pup panted as he was hopped on Kukui's sweaty lap, spurt after spurt of ball juice was tucked away in the bowels of the fucked doggy. He jumped when he felt his masters hand praise him on the head, additional praise feels so good.

When Rockruff started feeling some of the load slip out, the master pulled the canine right off his milk flesh bone. Laying Rockruff next to him on the couch, Kukui smirked seeing the plastered aftersex smile on its face, its chest cutely heaved. He rubbed his back slowly transitioning with a soft grip, brought up his tail, recheck his tushhole for the sperm that got banked up in there, even rubbed a finger around the fleshy hole before getting off the couch leaving Rockruff dozing off to sleep while he got ready for the day with a shower.


	2. Popplio

Popplio

Sleeping the whole ride, a Pokemon who nuzzled his small frame against a soda can, woke up once the truck stopped, hearing the professor get out of the vehicle, he perked his head up from his crammed spot, the light he saw outside the cooler get brighter when Professor Kukai opened the back of his truck, knowing it was the beauty of Alola's sun. Once Professor Kukai opened the top of the ice chest and the Pokemon could see his caretakers face, it greeted him playfully wailing out its call.

"Shush", the professor shook the cooler lightly to get its attention, "You want them to be surprised"

Professor Kukui smiled before closing the top, and carrying the cooler with him to take down onto the nude beach. The smell of food cooking on grills was sent into the Professor's nostrils, while the Pokemon kept in the chest was attempting to paw his way out when hearing the ocean waves through its ears.

Once the professor's feet were met with the warm grains of silky smooth sand, he called out to his associates to wrap up their volleyball match, they ran up beside the Prof.'s beach chair, some hunched over on their knees, wiping the sweat off their foreheads with a towel.

Prof. Kukui had opened the chest, several of the men helped themselves, digging into the ice for the cold 7-Up's and A&W Root Beers.

"Aww, little guy climbed in your chest without you noticing Professor?", a man chuckled while the Pokemon smiled back at him from the chest. The other men soon caught eye of the adorable seal mixed with their sodas.

"The Popplio I brought as a little bonus for you guys as a thank you for helping me on my research", Kukui the professor sipped on a A&W.

One of the guys said, "He's an awfully small Pokemon I don't want him getting hurt"

Professor replied back,"He is fresh to use and an inexperienced virgin, you have the honor of introducing him to sexual contact, but don't go too wild on him, let him adjust a little, at first"

One of the men lied the Pokemon on its back to meet the sand, it was so warm on its back the Popplio slowly entered a relaxed trance, the man rubbed an index finger on the Pokemon's lower quarters. A shy bright cherry anaconda grew beneath the man's finger.

"Hey man have you kissed Pokemon dick before?", a guy behind him asked.

"Hu-uh", he answered.

"Well, nows a good time to get a taste of the little D instead of just playing with it", the guys laughed at his remark. Popplio gave him a smile, the mans fingers were making the seal shut his eyes when they affectionally rubbed his ear, he made a playful moan, the seal dick getting slightly bigger. Knowing they want to see him kiss the seals phallus, he bent his head down to plant a smooch on the Popplio's slick tip. The Popplio had just experienced a new feeling that felt like a mini explosion in his head, shuddering to calmly breathe out his name.

"He wants more boy" Taking the guy's suggestion he let his mouth coat the Popplios shaft, tasting the musky Pokemon flavor, he began sucking. The Pokemon couldn't handle the man working it with his mouth, the others held his big flippers still after Popplio continually flapped them in the sand. Getting trapped in the ecstasy of this mans oral torture, Popplio was brought to another world, his eyes turned to see and stare at the marmalade painted sky. Small drips of Popplio's salty tang snuck its way down the mans throat while being excitedly rubbed into that human tongue. The seal felt something strange go on with him, he was going to try to ignore it but his thinking went pressed on it, the feeling was like an irritated itch that was gonna try to scratch itself. A disturbing odd build up growing in his loins, returning his view to the guy down to his crotch, his mouth was still on it. Popplio needed to leave before he did something he didn't want to, he tried to move away and get himself out but the men were holding him still. Popplio pleaded with his eyes to the man to stop before... The group of men saw the signs, the guy felt the penis that was stuck in his mouth hump, blushing Popplio felt his semen leave his body and go into the mans. Warm batter flung out his urethra, the seal hoped the guy was alright, did he, like his penis like that? Popplio had dropped shots of salty water strings and the guy kept sucking on it while it spout, bringing the guy, man to faucet with his first sample of Pokemon sperm. Soon the Pokemon's tank was empty, the erection was dead but the guy's mouth stayed closed on the seal meat, the guy had enjoyed his salty shaft so much. After he swallows, he winked, let go, and sat back in his beach chair.

Being let go and left alone for a few seconds Popplio was just mentally processing this feeling they forced him to release. But now two adults were going for him, and he just came. The picked the seal up to keep him closer to their private parts. The junk Popplio can see went down to flop and rub on his face and touch his nose, the guy made it clear Popplio needed to suck or nurse on it just like the man nursed on his. He figured this was going to be a piece of cake until he got stuffed with the piece of cake, bony, fleshy, hard. The taste and the smell was so different and yet familiar, before when his hormones spiked from time to time he can smell himself then. It must have been enchanced with the same purpose of screwing with his hormones.

The other guy took his unoccupied side, Popplio's anus, deciding to start plunging his hard-on inside the seal, who screamed on the cock in his mouth before the man told him to keep sucking. The man was at heaven from the feeling of the seal's tiny hole stroking his member. Struggling between the two guys, Popplios body was being spit roasted by them. The guy that stuck with the seals ass had to enjoy it while it lasted, fucking it enough to shoot in orgasm. Staying inside, Popplio felt the guy throb hard, a large hot wet sticky mass oozed into his intestines. Kukui and the other men were parading around Popplio.

"If you don't stop me, this seal's getting a filling!", the man who's rod was slipping in and out of the seals mouth said, time was coming short waiting for Kukui to make one final call about it.

"Go ahead"

Hearing Kukui say that, made Popplio's eyes grow wide as saucers, crying out his moan he felt him increase the intensity of his pounding in his mouth, he stayed restrained, still not having a say in this. The man extended a orgasmic scream, Popplio got scared and mentally panicked for a couple seconds before the goo spray calmed his nerves, the scum rushed planning to filter his breath to match the jizzs scent, the guys penis continued dumping his cum, the seals tongue wallowed in the spermy sauce. Kukui and the others had been impressed and intensely watching his Pokemon consuming the seed down, the big jets were shot out on a level that was not for him. For one this guy was much bigger, more forceful, and his spray was much too fast. Popplio didn't think that was fair at all. His dick finally left Popplio.

The other guys pulled the man deep in the seals anus out, hearing the man grown like he wanted to stay inside his ass. When he was out in a pop, Popplios anal ring soon tightened in keeping jizz inside. Kukui called on the last two guys who were waiting for their turn, Popplio tried waving his flippers away but they still were trying to prepare him, he softly groaned, while the rough playtime was kind of fun if not exciting for his body, it was becoming exhausting. Popplio opened his mouth, prepared for another cock, the human however picked him and placed him on top of a guy who sat and leaned down in the sand. The two who spit roasted him earlier picked him up and let his tail hole rest just above the sand dude's weiner helmet.

The seal was then fed the erection. Coming hard and jabbing the backend of his throat, like it was possessed and Popplio had to keep sucking it until it calmed down. They pushed his ass down to sink the erection he rested his rear hole on up to the seals deepest. The sand boy panted hard giving Popplio the insertion. Winding up plugged like a volcano, Popplio felt the cum bubble up from the canon in his impaled tush, his asshole was given another slimy warm up, piling and piling goo up his rectum with no leakage. And from the dick in his mouth, the man squirt a volumious load out, the seal had to eat it again and fight through another round. Drinking mouthfuls of jizz again, Popplio had grown hungry for it, taking his gooey salty reward down his throat. While his asses insides were drooled up in cum. The rocket's fire began to subside, the seal smiled a bit, to Popplio it really didn't taste bad. The guy all of a sudden seemed tired of him who kept licking the head off the softening rod for a touch more.

"Okay, okay you can let go", pulling his cock out he smiled,"Holy cow I shot a lot"

Popplio wasn't that impressed, that wasn't nearly as much as the first guy. The guy in the sand had help from the guy that the seal just blew to help pull Popplio off his erection, collapsing onto Kukuis beach towel, the wind soothed his body to recover faster, his belly had sperm inside it, his breath reeks because of them, his ass hurt and tried to fight his cum out, only a super small puddle had sat on the towel. Kukui helped the guys pack up back to their cars. Popplio took this opportunity to wash himself off in the water. Trying to get the sex smell off him. Cleaning his mouth out easily when holding a water attack in his mouth before taking spits into the ocean water. His ass being the harder to clean, he got startled seeing a Bruxish watch him sort of shit out cum, wrapping his privates from the fishes viewing, borking to go away.

"He..was..such a hot fuck, later man", the last guy from the get together had packed his stuff up in his truck.

"Heading home?"

"Not yet Proffesor, I have to stop at mother's, take Rockruff out of the house for a night walk."

* * *

Once Kukui got back to the truck, he was opening the passenger side for Popplio, the seal had jumped up onto the seat. Kukui went around to sit behind the wheel again. Seeing him bring out his keys, before Kukui could start the vehicle, the seal Pokemon laid a flipper on his leg, leaning himself forward to bop his nose into the crotch of his swimming trunks and stare up at him with Lilipup eyes and spoke out in a whimper.

"Alright, I have a feeling I know what you want", Kukui brought his swim shorts down, his bare ass lay on the dry car seat. Popplio seeing Kukuis treat, went forward to go play. Flippers wrapping around the shaft as the Popplio, licked and had a taste of his cock head, before closing his eyes, slowly opening his mouth and went full servicing in the car down on Kukui. Popplio becamed determined to make out with human meat once more, his smell was so powerful. They stayed at the beaches parking lot a little longer, hearing the Popplio suckle his shaft like a Rare Candy, his nose was buried in Prof's tall grass-like pube hair. The pokemon was so caught up in the moment he didn't realize Kukui was filming the blow job on his phone, Kukui hoped the phone could pick up the Pokemon's adorable suckle noises, and ten seconds after that his cock started force feeding Popplio, Kukui must have had a very excited cock cause while the shaft was deeply rooted into his throat, the semen was pouring at a higher and higher rate. There, was the intense gooey load Popplio was wanting, the seal had pulled out, bending the member with his flippers as the cum came drizzled on his face. He could still taste what ran into his throat as Proffesor's dick batter continued to hose his face. Kukui's orgasm had died down, Popplio had let go of the shaft completely exhausted and dirty.

Kukuis thick juice dripping down the shaft in the field of pubic hair.

While Kukui ended the recording and put up his phone, Popplio politely bent over Kukuis leg and coughed out a loose pubic hair.

Popplio was in the passenger seat lying on a towel, Kukui pulled something out.

"Gotta get some of this gunk off ya, then we'll go home" wiping his creamed face and a bit extra around the lips with a wet cloth. Kukui started the car and drove, Popplio came from the trip a changed creature, he just had sex with five dudes, he hopes to call it a day and with a full satisfied stomach slept the car ride back.


	3. Chapter 3

His lips perched on the tip of the straw sucking in the slushy fruity sweet drink till the Alolan Raichu had to break the connection apart. So sweet. Lying on his hovering surfboard like tail, he was the only one at the beach to see Alola's luminous moon. Alolan Raichu always distant himself from friends or anyone, he would come up at the beach when everyone long left, and let himself get swung by the therapeutic noise of waves crashing the sandy shore, crickets, and the light wind.

Sometimes far off Alolan Raichu would hear party noise out of one house far away, lots of lights on and very low music. He lazily did a push to navigate back to a garbage can, tossing his plastic cup away and hearing the thud. Raichu and the board were moving back to his spot, thinking to himself he can stay for twenty minutes before thinking on moving out back to his owners house. The mouse used a paw to scratch beside his leg and 'pouch'. Continuing to watch the water, he noticed a Pokemon in the water swimming. The mouse looked at all the neighboring stars and the island neighboring them far away. Raichu shared a glance over at the Pokemon swimming again only to make out the weird behavior. Then he grew pale, the poor thing was drowning. Raichu's hover surf board escaped off the sandy beach to the dark blue ocean, his board skiing on the water feeling the rush beneath him.

Grey and was getting exhausted by her struggling against the crashing incoming waves, it was a cat. Alolan Meowth, but what was she doing out here? Finding herself underwater she came up to the surface , another wave pushed her body back down, she did not want to die and had to get out of this situation, started to feel lightheaded she could see up in the surface a Pokemon come to her direction, she waved her paws at 'em before her lids shut. Alolan Raichu got a hold of her body and grabbed her out to the glorious surface and sat her on his board, carefully riding them far up onto the beach. Alolan Raichu wasted no time his mouth connected to hers, giving mouth to mouth. After a few seconds he increasingly got worried and cried for her to live, he gave the cat more air for her lungs, and watched when the Meowth began to move. Her eyes flew open and she began coughing out the water that was trapped in her lungs. The pussy on his medical board was breathing, the flurry of horror being eased out like a ripped off band-aid.

"Are you okay?", he asked her. "Im sorry I..."

The Alola Meowth threw her arms around Raichu's neck,"I can't say it enough, thank you, thank you, thank you!", the cat kissed the lower corner of Raichu's jaw,"I was so foolish I should have gone out with someone, I can't believe you saved me...aren't we...enemies?"

Alolan Raichu shot that down,"No, no, its okay, Im just glad I showed up here at the right time"

She wanted to introduce herself, "Im Meowth!"

"I can see that"

"Your right sorry, I just wanted to get introductions out of the way."

"Well Im Raichu, your a really sweet Meowth"

She gave him a loving twitter of the eyes,"Boy, can I whisper something in your ear?"

Alolan Raichu gave in and lifted her on the tail up to an ear for a listen.

"Im a kitty with special needs, and you being my hero, I really wanna give you some kind of reward a boy will really...really-", she licks the ear,"-like"

The Alolan Raichu's dick shot out of his pouch, hard and had an impressive shading that matched his orange skin.

"Meow", Alolan Meowth had grabbed it,"I hope you don't mind"

"No, no", Raichu wasn't gonna stop this moment,"Go hungry"

The cat lapped up the shaft before sucking it inside her mouth,"Meow", she came up to say before she enjoyed sucking him off some more,"Meow", she did it again before a lick around his boy treat,"Im such a bad kitty" He felt her tongue up and down his meat whistle. As his lower half went to humping her pretty face. Her high slutty moaning wasn't helping him try to keep it lodged within him, the Alolan Raichu had two balls that held an unmentionable liquid that the cat was nursing the nozzle to full leakage for.

"Meowth if you keep going", Alolan Raichu warned the cat glued to his crotch suckling, "-what you think's gonna happen, will happen"

"Im thirsty", Alolan Meowth protested,"Give me some milk"

Placing palms on the cats face, he fucked her mouth, hips jigged left and right to push in there. Orange meatwhislte blending pre with the cats saliva. Raichu found her sloppily sucking his tool to pressure him to cum.

"Im about to go", Raichu showed teeth, about to orgasm on edge.

Cat with her mouth around rodent dick, Alolan Meowth had tasted her milk, and she loved every bit of it down her throat. Thick white splashes of batter were cleaned up in her stomach as his orange dick rested in her mouth. Her tongue edged his cock out as she wiped her furry lips.

"Thanks I needed that", she looked back at his dick making a full recovery,"Looks like you did too." The Alolan Meowth on his board trailed a claw around Raichu's belly,"Please take your cock, and put it in my pussy."

She was laying on her back, the feline separated her legs getting anticipated to take his shaft inside her.

The Alolan Raichu bent down and took a paw to feel the privates saggy appearance, indicating this cat's been with tons of men.

'It figures, she is awfully pretty for a Alola Meowth', Raichu thought as he put his cock in the Meowth's vagina.

"Yes", Alolan Meowth exclaimed,"Help yourself"

He looked into her face and pumped his cock in her cooch.

Hilting himself in her love hole he was enjoying humping through furry pussy.

A little bit later, Raichu could feel his orange self grow inside alola kitty. The mouse was gonna feed it rodent seed bombs,"Im,Im"

"Yes, shut up and cum Raichu"

He could feel her claws lightly dig into the side of his forehead. Feeling the gush of sperm out of his orange dick, the Meowth's body was shot up as she came with him. A mixture of bodily fluids went past her legs and on his board in a grown puddle. Both cat and mouse breathing heavily, Meowth felt her pussy, drowning in mouse goop. Worried when Raichu lifted the dick plug out of her pussy and it came out as a torrent of white pleasure fluid.

"Man, my tail looks like it went through a porno", Raichu smiled when she laughed at his joke.

"T-thank you that was fun", Raichu wiped his forehead. Alolan Meowth slipped herself off his tail bringing Raichu into a hug.

"Is there a way I can stay with you?", the cat asked Alolan Raichu.


End file.
